


Icebreaker

by naasad



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Autistic Eddie Brock, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Internalized Ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Eddie has a question, so does Venom.





	Icebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into the fandom, so no angst _yet_. ;)
> 
> Also, seriously? Is this the first autistic!Eddie fic?

"What's your species called?" Eddie asked one day, apropos of nothing, as he fiddled with his fingers.

**Why?** Venom rumbled from the back of his mind.

Eddie shrugged. "I don't know, it seems polite to ask. Carlton was the one who called you symbiotes, wasn't he? Or - or was he Riot already?"

**It was not Riot,** Venom said. **We are called Klyntar.**

"Klyntar...," Eddie murmured, chewing the leather cord of his necklace, rolling the glass marble over the backs of his teeth.

**A question for a question. It is only fair.**

"Hm?" Eddie dropped the marble out of his mouth and sat up straight, twirling his pen around instead. "Yeah, yeah, ask away. Anything you like."

**Why do you do this? Always moving somehow. No other hosts did this. Is it bad?**

Eddie laughed bitterly. "It's worse when I'm not moving, trust me."

**Always will, Eddie.**

Eddie smiled, then turned his focus back to answering the question. "Yeah, stimming makes me nervous, I don't want to be packed up and sent away. Even though that's very much not likely to happen any more, my dad always threatened that, so I kind of can't get rid of that anxiety. But - but when I'm not stimming, it's very bad, because then my brain doesn't work. And already - it already doesn't work right, so it has to at least _work_ , you know?"

It was always the strangest sensation whenever Venom decided to physically poke around in his organs, in this case, turning over neurons like stones. **Our brain works perfect for us.**

"Thanks, buddy," Eddie leaned back, smiling, "but it's still different than other human's brains, and other humans don't like different."

Venom was suspiciously silent for a long moment. **We can... _eat_ other humans.**

"No, that's okay, thank you," Eddie said, returning to his notebook. "They're dicks, but most of them aren't malicious, just ignorant."

**Malicious means bad. We can eat the malicious ones.** Venom said it as if it were simply fact, already decided. 

Eddie briefly entertained the idea of a trip back to New York - or better yet, to Massachusetts. "Maybe."

Venom snorted and made himself comfortable wrapped around Eddie's brainstem. **Pussy.**

"Parasite."

**Not a parasite, Eddie!**

"I'm not a pussy!"

Venom sniffed dramatically, making a show of hurt feelings. **Are, too.**

Eddie patted the back of his neck comfortingly.

**It's a term of endearment,** Venom practically spat.

Eddie laughed.


End file.
